Color Me In
by acciowinter
Summary: I hear the question upon your lips: What is it to be a color?
1. Black

**A/N**: This is based on an idea I got from a Harry Potter fic. Basically my favorite piece of Harry Potter fanficiton to ever exist: s/2967521/1/Chromaticity

Every chapter is dedicated to one character and the color I identified them with. Some characters were really obvious to me from the start. Others are more difficult and complex. I hope to include every major character in this fic but I can't guarantee anything.

**Black**

_"Think of what starlight _  
_And lamplight would lack _  
_Diamonds and fireflies _  
_If they couldn't lean against Black. . . ." - Mary O'Neill_

He never liked the day. It's why his sad excuse for a house is never lit. He moves best in the dark. Silent and neat. He was trained to do this and it suits him well and calms him down. He likes to keep to himself, a loner others would say.

Sometimes he feels like the darkness has swallowed him all those years ago when his life went up in flames and left nothing but ashes and burned skin. He missed his mother the most. The gentleness and warmth she had brought into his life. Eaten up by vicious flames and deviousness.

When she had sung to him it used to feel like rays of sun swept over him, the clarity of her voice piercing the air. He had looked up to her, envied her even. Because she was not black but _light_. The opposite of everything he was, full of life and love. He used to soak up every single word she said, he had listened, intent and hungry for words and noise and music. Now he preferred silence.

He would never have admitted that forming a pack felt like rebuilding his family. He picked them neatly. Considering their flaws and studying them. Flaws made them human and he wanted to make them something _more_.

'Why?' Erica would ask. 'Why me?'

And he shrugged it off as if he had picked her randomly. Though he knew that her imperfection made her wiser and stronger than anyone else. She had lived and experienced and been pitied and laughed at. There was sadness and anger and fury. She would make the perfect soldier.

Black swallowed everything. Flaws got lost in darkness, no one would ever even remember Erica as the girl with the seizures or Isaac as the boy who got beaten up and ridiculed by his father. Black made it irrelevant. Like stains on a black shirt, invisible.

But they also brought words and noise and music back into his life. And colors. Erica would leave the door open when she entered the run down house, accidentally she claimed. Sometimes it made him furious, some days he enjoyed it. Light. And then he thinks that he misses the colors and the light because it does get too dark sometimes and admittedly, lonely too.


	2. Orange

**A/N**: The first ones were easy to write for me because it was about characters I could relate to really well. I feel like it is important to mention that everything I write is season 1 and 2 canon. I won't include any canon ships or characters that are not part of these two seasons.

**Orange**

'Orange is ugly; it doesn't really match with anything.' Her older sister had once claimed. Her mom had nodded in agreement. Orange is a color that doesn't exist. Not unless you put two other colors together. Orange is obvious and out there. And ugly.

Technically, her hair is orange. She hates it. When she was in the 7th grade she tried to dye it because it was the thing to do and an excuse to get rid of the overload of orange. But it went horribly wrong and everyone at school laughed at her for a month until she had cried so much her mom took her to the hair dresser to fix it. So then, it was back to orange.

Orange is the color of brightly blinking flash lights and of dirty prison clothes. No one likes orange. Secretly she blames everything on orange. Clothes Allison tries on and looks stunning in, with her dark and beautiful hair. She just looks _off_. Her hair is the reason Jackson didn't like her the way she liked him. Who wants to date a ginger? It's the reason nothing ever works out.

Witches have orange hair. Bright and vibrant and dangerous. Is that why Peter picked her? And played her like a young and fragile doll? She hates him for that and herself for being weak. She broke the day she awoke in the woods, alone, naked and scared and dirty from the icy ground and leaves in her hair, matching so perfectly it almost looked intentional. It took away her radiance and confidence. But she pretends to be fine, straightens her back, her hair like a torch in the dark.

She forgets that when summer ends and fall arrives the color of the evening sun mirrors her hair. She also forgets that her hair is part of her head which someday will earn her greatness and recognition and power. She doesn't know that certain people describe her hair not as orange but as strawberry blonde. She forgets it makes her special and extraordinary.


End file.
